Мишель Родригес
Мишель Родригес исполняет роль Аны-Люсии Кортез в сериале Lost. Американская актриса предположительно цыганского происхождения, родилась в Сан-Антонио, штат Техас 12 июля 1978 года. Одни из самых известных ролей в ее карьере были в фильмах «Форсаж», «S.W.A.T.», «Обитель зла» и «Аватар» Джеймса Кэмерона. А так же роль Аны-Люсии Кортез в сериале Lost. Факты * Имя: Майте Мишель Родригес * Дата рождения: 12 июля 1978 года * Место рождения: Сан-Антонио, Техас, США * Знак зодиака: рак * Рост: 165 см * Цвет глаз: карий * Цвет волос: брюнетка * В 1999 году обошла 350 претенденток в борьбе за главную роль в фильме «Женский бой» * Во время тренировок перед фильмом «Женский бой», Мишель настолько впечатлила тренера своими достижениями в боксе, что он признался, что она могла бы стать профессиональным боксером. * В 2002 году Мишель Родригес предстала перед судом по обвинению в избиении своей соседки по квартире. * Мишель одно время работала в магазине игрушек, но вскоре была уволена за то, что все время играла с детьми. * Была приговорена к 48 часам тюрьмы и общественным работам за нарушения дорожных правил в июне 2004 года. thumb|200px|left|Мишель Родригес Детство Мишель родилась в штате Техас, отец-пуэрториканец Рафаэль Родригес, мать, Кармен Милади Пэйред, уроженка Доминиканской Республики; её родители развелись в 1986 году. Она выросла c очень религиозной бабушкой и десятью братьями и сеcтрами, причём некоторых она никогда не встречала. Мишель переехала в Доминиканскую республику со своей матерью, когда ей было 8 лет, и жила в Пуэрто-Рико; когда ей исполнилось 11, они поселились в Нью-Джерси. Мишель бросила среднюю школу в 17 лет (после того, как была выгнана из 6 различных школ). Личная жизнь На съёмках фильма Форсаж у Родригес был роман с Вином Дизелем. Вскоре они влюбились друг в друга и в течение нескольких месяцев их роман был безупречным. Их отношения были разорваны по причинам, в основном исходивших от Мишель, которая считала, что они не подходят друг другу. Вин Дизель совершенно спокойно перенёс разрыв. Так же периодически возникали вопросы о её сексуальной ориентации; она заявляла, что не лесбиянка, хотя активно поддерживала права гомосексуалистов. Мишель любит кататься на коньках и играет на пианино. Её можно увидеть в различных клубах на западе Голливуда. Карьера [[Файл:Avatar 30.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Мишель Родригес в фильме Джеймса Кэмерона «Аватар»]] Мишель пыталась добиться карьеры в шоу-бизнесе, снимаясь в массовке, пока однажды не увидела объявление об открытом кастинге на низко бюджетный независимый фильм «Женский бой». Мишель обошла других 350 кандидатов на роль в фильме, и была отобрана на роль Дианы Гузмен, обеспокоенной своими несчастьями и сделавшей выбор направлять свою агрессию на тренировки по боксу. Это было её первое прослушивание. Фильм вышел в 2000 году, и игру Мишель заметили как критики, так и публика. Впоследствии она получила примечательные роли в других удачных фильмах, включая «Форсаж» и «Обитель зла». В 2002 году она получила 34 место в списке 100 самых сексуальных женщин по версии журнала Maxim. В 2004 Родригес приняла участие в озвучке игры Halo 2. Также озвучивала Лиз Рикарро в сериале IGPX канала Cartoon Network. В 2005 и 2006 сыграла роль жёсткого полицейского Аны-Люсии Кортез в телесериале «Остаться в живых» во втором сезоне. Сообщают, что её персонаж был убит из-за разногласия с создателями, хотя сама Родригес настаивает, что по сценарию её персонажа должны были убить ещё с самого начала. Позже Мишель завершила участие в съёмках фильма ужасов «Свора». В конце 2009 года на экраны всего мира выходит фильм Джеймса Кэмерона «Аватар» с бюджетом в 237 000 000$. Это его первый фильм после «Титаника». Как признался сам Кэмерон в этот фильм он позвал своих любим актеров, Сэма Уортингтона, Сигурни Уивер а так же Мишель Родригес. Кэмерон захотел поработать с Родригес после того, как увидел её в фильме «Женский бой», и позже пригласил ее на роль отставного пилота Труди Шейкон. :'' далее статья взята с русской Википедии'' Проблемы с законом * В марте 2002 Родригес была арестована и обвинена в нападении на свою соседку по комнате. * В ноябре 2003 Родригес была вызвана в суд по обвинению в двух дорожных происшествиях: 22 июля она покинула место ДТП после того, как сбила мотоциклиста. А 4 ноября она превысила скорость при проезде через перекресток, будучи в нетрезвом состоянии. В обоих случаях у неё на время приостанавливали действие водительских прав * В июне 2004 предстала перед судом в Лос-Анджелесе с нежеланием оспаривать эти три обвинения: покидание места ДТП, езда в нетрезвом виде и вождение с приостановленными водительскими правами. Её посадили в тюрьму на 48 часов и предписали выполнять общественные работы в двух моргах и больницах Нью-Йорка. Завершив трёхмесячную программу обучения от алкоголя, она получила испытательный срок на 3 года. * В 2005 во время съемок «Остаться в живых» на Гавайях, Родригес было многократно приказано остановиться: она ехала со скоростью 83 мили/час вместо положенных 55. 1 ноября она была оштрафована на $357, заплатила $300 штрафа за превышение скорости (90 при разрешённой 35) 20 октября, а также была оштрафована на $197 за езду со скоростью 80 миль в час при разрешённых 50 24 августа. * Родригес и её коллега по сериалу Lost Синтия Уэтрос, которая ехала на другой машине, были остановлены и арестованы утром 1 декабря 2005 на Гавайях, обе провалили тесты на алкоголь. Им пришлось заплатить залог $500. * Полицейские снимки были выложены на сайте Smoking Gun. , но в апреле 2006, она предстала перед судом за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Она выбрала штраф $500 и 5 дней в тюрьме вместо 240 часов общественных работ. В течение мая 2006 в интервью телекомпании ABC в Шоу Good Morning America, Родригес сказала, что суровые испытания принуждают её взрослеть. Обстоятельство того, что она и Синтия Уатрос были убиты в сериале, воспринялся многими фанатами, как результат их ареста, однако Родригес и продюсеры заявили, что их уход из шоу был запланирован ещё в начале сезона, а аресты — это только совпадение. * В связи с тем, что инцидент на Гавайях являлся нарушением её лос-анджелесского испытательного срока, Родригес была приговорена к тюремному заключению на 60 дней и 30-дневной программе по лечению от алкогольной зависимости, а также к 30 дням общественных работ 1 мая 2006. В связи с переполненностью тюрьмы, она была освобождена в тот же день, как села. В июне 2006 ей пришлось выполнять постановление суда, то есть заниматься общественными работами. :Статья частично заимствована с русской Википедии Фильмография * 1. Битва: Лос-Анджелес (2011) * 2. Мачете (видео) (2010) * 3. Trópico de sangre (2009) * 4. Аватар (2009) * 5. Форсаж 4 (2009) * 6. Ночные сады (2008) * 7. Битва в Сиэтле (2007) * 8. Свора (2006) * 9. Lost: подведение итогов (ТВ) (2006) * 10. Lost: откровение (ТВ) (2006) * 11. Бессмертный Гран-При (сериал) (2005 - 2008) * 12. Бладрейн (2005) * 13. Контроль (2004) * 14. Lost (сериал) (2004 - 2009) * 15. S.W.A.T.: Спецназ города ангелов (2003) * 16. Голубая волна (2002) * 17. Обитель зла (2002) * 18. Форсаж (2001) * 19. Столкновение в Нью-Йорке (2001) * 20. Женский бой (2000) Ссылки * * Об актрисе на русской Википедии * Страница актрисы на IMDb.com * Мишель Родригес на КиноПоиск.RU * Мишель Родригес Официальный сайт * AP Article on 2005 speeding citations *Honolulu Advetiser - December 1, 2005, Lost actors arrested for DUI *Honolulu Advertiser - December 3, 2005 - Two Lost actresses failed DUI tests *Thesmokinggun - Mug shot *Honolulu Advertiser - December 14, 2006 - Troubles on road could land 'Lost' star in prison *E! Online - December 29, 2005 - "Lost Stars Arraigned for DUIs" *Honolulu Advertiser - December 30, 2005 - Actress pleads not guilty, could serve jail time here *Honolulu Advertiser - April 26, 2006 - "Lost Actress Opts for Jail Time" *Honolulu Advertiser - April 28, 2006 - 'Lost' actress released from jail this morning *E! Online - July 21, 2006 - More Jail Time for Michelle Rodriguez *Access Hollywood - September 28, 2007 - Michelle Rodriguez's Probation To Be Revoked? *Associated Press - December 24, 2007 - Former "Lost" Star to Serve 180 Days de:Michelle Rodriguez en:Michelle Rodriguez es:Michelle Rodriguez fr:Michelle Rodriguez it:Michelle Rodriguez pl:Michelle Rodriguez pt:Michelle Rodriguez Категория:Актёры